youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. :# It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. :# Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Captain Atom Captain Atom.png|Current image Captain Atom proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 I wasn't looking for this proposal, but I found it, and in the current image, he looks a little odd... His face is just too square... 00:42, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :To be honest it's not that big of a deal. I do like the brighter 01 though, but the video in the background is a little off putting. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:11, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::The face looks a bit squat on current. No problem with the change, though it's not vital for the whole "five years later look" --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 07:33, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Another reason - his shoulders look as though they're on backwards. I constantly have the feeling I'm staring at his back, and the turned face just creeps me out. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 18:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :::He's not exactly in pressing need of a change but the new pic is a little brighter I suppose. The 5 years appear to have done him no harm. :P --COMPLETEWASUK 19:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::I find his position in #1 odd. ― '''Thailog 10:43, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::I vote to change it. I like the new one better. - Nx1701g 20:47, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Im for changing it. The symbol on his chest seems weird in the current ~~ Mr. NSK 23:02, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I prefer proposal #1, it has better light an in the current one Captain Atom look much square.Matrix says Hello 14:22, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I preffer the current image. Starling starwing 21:16, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I vote for #1 since his face and his symbol both look better in that image.FinalAvalanche 22:58, May 28, 2012 (UTC) John Stewart John Stewart.png|Current image John Stewart proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 John Stewart proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Now with straight face. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 09:20, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :I don't like the lighting but yeah, the tilted head on the current one is worse. Change. ― 'Thailog' 11:45, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I suck at the lighting thing, have fun toying with it. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 11:48, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, that's not what I meant. I mean the natural "lighting" of the scene. His skin is... brown-ish... Nothing I can do about it. ― '''Thailog 11:51, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm a bit torn, his pose is better in the proposal, but his grey skin suggest he has recently risen from the grave.--COMPLETEWASUK 14:46, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's because current has some touchups, and 01 hasn't. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 14:51, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Added #3 (= #2 with touch ups). Not sure if it's an improvement. ― 'Thailog' 18:16, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I could go with either 02 or 03. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 23:11, May 16, 2012 (UTC) sorry my post was to Miss m and current is ok for me--Allanjeffs 04:28, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I like 1. Sure the lighting isn't as good but I feel it's a fair trade off for the better pose-- 15:45, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I like the first proposal. Patrorin 03:25, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Devastation Devastation.png|Current image Devastation proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Devastation proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Devastation proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Devestation proposal 04. png.jpg|Proposal #04 The current one has Devastation in her prison uniform, and the the other two that are shown also shows her tatoo on her arm. If I can choose now I choose for #3.--Godblaster 20:13, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe a crop is better. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 20:12, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :We need a proposal with lighting as good as the current pic Starling starwing 20:17, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Added #2 cropped with touch-ups = #3. ― '''Thailog 20:19, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::The pose isn't ideal. Is there anything with her torso facing forward? --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 20:22, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::There isn't any of her torso facing forward.--Godblaster 20:32, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::3, then. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 20:37, May 27, 2012 (UTC) No, it isn't a ideal pose, but then again, #03 is almost just a zoomed out version of the current, with different clothes. I say #03. 21:22, May 27, 2012 (UTC) 02 if not 03. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:37, May 27, 2012 (UTC) There still doesn't seem to be a proposal I preffer over the current picture Starling starwing 00:07, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I vote for #3 since I think that the characters should be shown in their current uniforms whenever possible.FinalAvalanche 22:50, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Shimmer Shimmer.png|Current image Shimmer_proposal_01.PNG|Proposal #01 Shimmer_proposal_02.PNG|Proposal #02 Shimmer proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Shimmer proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 Shimmer proposal 05.png|Proposal #05 Shimmer had a costume change which her current image doesn't reflect. And the current picture of her is dark and half of her face is covered by her hair. Also one of Shimmer's most identifiable characteristics is the Kobra tattoo on her head, which isn't even visible in the current image.FinalAvalanche15:30, May 28, 2012 (UTC) 1 looks good to me-- 15:44, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ratio is off - for crops, 4:3 is preferred. Also, is this Shimmer, or Miss M? --'''Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 16:46, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I uploaded proposal #02 which has a 4:3 ratio. Both of the proposals are Miss M shape-shifted to Shimmer. I think that they should still be considered since the images are still of Shimmer's design, and because of the flaws of the current picture as listed above.FinalAvalanche19:05, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::I uploaded two of Shimmer herself. The angles aren't ideal, but I prefer 4. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 19:13, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree with Tup. I prefer 4 as well. --[[User:Firestormblaze|'''Takes too long]] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow']] to me 19:25, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::The current one doesn't look very good. Either 03 or 04. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:52, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::4 does shimmer have green eyes I kno miss M is one of them but what color are shimmer eyes--Allanjeffs 20:49, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Green. 1 and 2 are Miss M, 3 and 4 Shimmer. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 20:51, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::I vote for #4 Starling starwing 21:06, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'll vote for #4 since you managed to find a decent one of Shimmer.FinalAvalanche22:29, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Proposal #04. 23:52, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Just '''added #05', which is a non-stretched version of #02, and is my favorite, though I'm still happy to go with #04. 05:04, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :I think 05 is great. If not that then 04. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::EDIT: I don't mind 03 either. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:45, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Beneath Beneath.png|Current Beneath-1-.png|Proposal #1 Beneath proposal 02.png|Proposal #2 Beneath proposal 03.png|Proposal #3 Beneath proposal 04.png|Proposal #4 Beneath proposal 05.png|Proposal #5 The current one shows the B-Plot, but Proposal #1 shows both the main plot and what is beneath.Finisterboy 18:31, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :What makes you think Jaime's is the B plot? --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 18:40, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think either represents what the episode is about very well. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:48, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :I think our best option would probably be a shot of the underground place or the pods with the abducted children. We need more proposals. Starling starwing 21:08, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::'Added #02, #03, #04, and #05''' as per suggestions and what I feel may be appropriate. I'm happy to go with any option bar #01, though I particularly like the current image, and #02. 05:04, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Bumblebee Bumblebee.PNG|Current image Bumblebee proposal 01.PNG|Proposal #01 Better pose. The wings aren't that distracting. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 19:27, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I've grown too attached to the current. --[[User:Firestormblaze|'Takes too long']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow']] to me 19:28, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Much better. ― 'Thailog' 19:32, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :01 definitely is a better pose. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:47, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :1--Allanjeffs 20:47, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :They seem pretty equal to me save the sparkles in the current, which I like and I guess a slightly but not that significantly better pose for #1. I'm mostly indifferent at the moment. Starling starwing 21:12, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Proposal #01. 23:54, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Batgirl Batgirl.PNG|Current image Batgirl proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Batgirl proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Batgirl proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 She had some trouble keeping her mouth shut this episode - gasping all the time. I really don't like the current, as her costume is not purple. I prefer 1, she looks funny on 2. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 20:01, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. A big yes on 01. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 20:03, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Me too. ― '''Thailog 20:48, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Can someone find a new proposal where she's making a more normal facial expression? In 1 she's squinting a bit and in 2 she's suprised. I feel like we can do better. Starling starwing 21:15, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::It's these two looks or a variety of gasps. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 21:16, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::So, there's no good frame from in the bioship then? We should probably wait for 1 or 2 more episodes, see if we get anything better to work with. Starling starwing 21:24, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::personally, no on both, they're nice pictures but as profile pictures the expressions are awful-- 02:08, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I've '''added #03', i.e. the only other suitable image I could find, which still isn't ideal since Bumblebee's boob is in the side of it. I'm sticking with #01. There's no other images from the episode I'd go with, unless you want to use one from when she was in the ventilation shaft, just cause it's hilarious. :P 05:04, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :I just don't like her expression in 03 and having Bumblebee sticking out at the side isn't at all ideal. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:41, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Miss Martian Miss Martian.png|Current image Miss Martian proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 There's something about the current image that really bugs me. Maybe it's the lighting, maybe it's the fact that the red cross is missing from her chest, I dunno. I just can't stand it. I found #01, and I think it's near perfect, bar the nighttime setting. 05:16, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :I think 01 is a far improvement over the current I like the greater detail and the darker tones. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:37, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Psimon Psimon.png|Current image Psimon proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 His head seems strangely off-centered and crooked in the current image. The proposal seems far more centered, to me anyway, and the lighting is better. 05:16, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :It's good. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:34, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Queen Bee Queen Bee.png|Current image Queen Bee proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 I'm making the proposal because the current image has that oddly colored dusk setting. I also really like the sternness conveyed in the proposal, as opposed to the somewhat gleeful current image. 05:16, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with everything you said, it's just the background soldiers in the proposal are distracting. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:32, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Scarab Scarab.PNG|Current image Scarab proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Simple recrop, and increased saturation to emphasize the scarab. 05:16, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, 01. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:30, May 29, 2012 (UTC)